Ini Deritaku, Apa Deritamu?
by Green Walker
Summary: Matt yang sedang kecanduan makan makanan instan karena kesibukannya main game, tidak sempat membuat makanan sehat akhirnya disuruh stop sama dokter. Matt juga dilarang main game lagi. Apa yang akhirnya Matt lakukan? RnR plis


Horeee~ Author balik *ditimpuk kaleng bekas* Oke oke, author balik dengan fanfic geje lagi yang super aneh ..XD Semoga reader memakluminya. Ini sebenarnya kisah nyata tentang author yang kena alergi makanan, alhasil tangan author keriputan nih kayak mukanya reader.. *ditimpuk palu besi* Becanda becanda, jangan diambil hati.. Tunggu! Oy, reader yang itu, duduk di tempat dan dengarkan, belum selesai. Terima kasih XD Jadi semua yang terjadi di sini hampir sama kejadiannya sama yang author alami, tapi ada banyak yang beda sih, semoga nggak menyiksa si pemeran ya.

Mello: siapa korban lu kali ini?

Author: kalo penasaran, silahkan baca~

Mello: oy, kalo gue, awas ya!

Author: *kacangin*

Mello: *cekik author*

**Ini Deritaku, Apa Deritamu?**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ooba dan Takeshi Obata

**Rate: **K++ *?*

**Warning: **masih gak ahli ngasih warning *alasan biar dibaca aja sih* .. XD

**Summary: **Matt yang sedang kecanduan makan makanan instan karena kesibukannya main game, tidak sempat membuat makanan sehat akhirnya disuruh stop sama dokter. Matt juga dilarang main game lagi. Apa yang akhirnya Matt lakukan?

**Setting waktu: **ketika Mello belum jadi bos mafia, tapi udah jadi anggota mafia. Sekitar satu setengah tahun itulah.

.

.

"Oy, Matt!" teriak Mello yang duduk-duduk di sofa sambil makan cokelat.

"Paan?" tanya Matt yang sibuk main PS. Game baru tuh.

"Lu nggak pernah ditelepon sama si albino sialan itu?" tanya Mello.

"Nggak tuh," kata Matt yang garuk-garuk tangak kirinya. "Kenapa? Kangen sama Near?"

Mello ngelempar bantal ke Matt, dan Matt gak bereaksi. Dasyat banget konsentrasinya di _game_. Cuma _game_ balap karung doang. Eitss, _game _balap mobil kok. Untung inget ngeralat. Bisa-bisa dijadiin asbak sama Matt.

"Gue nggak mau si albino sialan itu yang nangkep Kira duluan! Gue mau tahu kabar terbaru tentang penyelidikan mereka," kata Mello.

Matt mem-_pause_ _game_-nya dan menatap lurus pada Mello. "Sebenarnya kemarin Near nelpon. Dia bilang penyelidikannya banyak hambatan. Dia perlu seorang jenius komputer yaitu gue, dan seorang yang super nekat dan super horor, yaitu Mello. Dia…"

Mello nimpuk Matt pake bantal lagi. "Orang nekat apaan? Nggak mungkin Near bilang gitu!" potong Mello.

"Oke, oke. Near bilang kau itu orang yang jago di lapangan dan strategis," kata Matt garuk-garuk tangan kirinya, agak kesal diinterupsi. "Near bilang dia menerima kita kapan pun kita mau datang. Terutama kau, Mello. Dia tanya-tanya kabarmu segala~"

Mello ngelempar bantal terakhir yang ada di sofa itu. "Nggak mungkin Near bilang gitu!"

"Yang ini beneran, Mel," kata Matt garuk-garuk tangannya. "Dia tanya apakah Mello masih sering makan cokelat dan gula darahnya tetap stabil atau udah diabetes ngalah-ngalahin L."

"Tangan lu kenapa sih?" tanya Mello penasaran.

"?"

Matt baru sadar kalo dari tadi dia garuk-garuk, kemudian menengadahkan tangannya untuk ngeliat. Mello jongkok-jongkok kayak kodok karena penasaran juga kenapa tangan Matt.

"Hiiii~" kaget Mello.

Tangan kiri Matt berwarna merah yang berhiaskan bentol-bentol kecil berwarna bening di titik-titik tertentu. Tangannya juga nampak basah, keliatannya bentolnya bisa meletus dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ta…tangan gue. Tangan berharga gue!"

"Ke dokter kulit! Sekarang!" kata Mello langsung nyeret Matt tanpa tahu kalo TV-nya masih nyala.

.

"Oh, yang kayak gini biasanya karena alergi makanan," kata pak dokter.

"Makanan apa?" tanya Matt.

"Makanan apa yang belakangan ini sering kamu makan?" tanya pak dokter.

"_Burger_, _French fries_, komo, Qtella, choki-choki, chitato dll," kata Matt. "Kebanyakan _fast food _sama _junk food _sih."

"Kalau begitu jangan makan itu untuk sementara. Buatlah makanan yang sehat. Jangan makan _seafood _atau telur dulu."

"Saya gak suka siput," kata Matt garuk-garuk. "Saya orangnya sibuk, jadi gak bisa ngatur makanan."

"Kamu kan temannya," kata pak dokter ke Mello. "Bantu dia."

"Okelah, Pak Dokter," kata Mello. "Apa mungkin si Matt kena alergi kontak?"

"Hah?" tanya Matt.

"Mungkin juga," kata pak dokter. "Mungkin karena alergi sentuh. Belakangan ini apa yang sering kau pegang?"

"Tuh kan bener. Makanya kalo selesai cebok tuh cuci tangan!" bentak Mello.

"Apaan sih, Mell? Gue cuci tangan kok. Mana mungkin gue pegang-pegang pipi lu gak cuci tangan," kata Matt garuk-garuk.

Mello kasih tatapan maut, dan dokter kasih tatapan mencurigakan.

"Apa ada benda yang sering dipegang? Mungkin besi, pistol beneran yang ada bubuk mesiunya?"

"Emangnya tampang saya tampang mafia yang bawa-bawa pistol?" tanya Matt pada dokter, tapi tatapannya pada Mello. Niatnya nyindir gitu. Mello cuma mengalihkan pandangan, mengingatkan diri untuk menghajar si _goggle_ ini habis-habisan kalau sampai di apartemen.

Si dokter mulai gak sabar. "Ada gak?"

"Ada sih. Saya minggu lalu beli _joystick_ di pasar senen. Sekon sih. Mungkin gak?" tanya Matt.

"Bisa aja. Mungkin pemilik sebelumnya kena penyakit ini. Jangan dipakai lagi _joystick_-nya. Kau sering main _game_?" tanya pak dokter.

"Sering, Pak! Dari _game _kayak Harvest Moon sampe Resident Evil. _Game _kayak Final Fantasy juga. Terus…"

"Udah Matt! Nggak penting yang kayak gitu!" bentak Mello, menyelamatkan pak dokter sekaligus membunuh Matt dengan bilang 'nggak penting'.

"Jangan main _game _dulu sampai tangannya sembuh. Biar virusnya nggak lengket di mainanmu," kata pak dokter.

"Pake sarung tangan, Pak?" tanya Matt.

"Biasanya sarung tangan itu celah-celahnya lebih besar dari ukuran virus ini. Jadi virusnya bisa lewat aja," kata dokter. "Sarung plastik juga bisa dilewati."

"…" Matt _speechless_. Galau mode.

"Jadi itu menular?" tanya Mello.

"Ya, tapi asal tidak bersentuhan dengan tangan itu, pasti aman," ujar pak dokter.

"Hatiku, cintaku, nafasku, belahan dadaku…" kata Matt bersedih, berduka dan segalanya yang menyebabkan kegalauan, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan ... *plakkk*

Mello menggeplak Matt karena Matt mulai bergumam mencurigakan.

"Oke, silahkan duduk di sana untuk diobati," kata pak dokter. Seorang suster cantik telah menanti.

"Silahkan buka celananya," kata si suster yang menyiapkan alat suntik.

"Apa? Mau ngapain? Gak tau orang lagi sedih? Mau melakukan pelecehan seksual, hah?" bentak Matt. "Gue aduin ke Komisi Perlindungan Anak!"

Mello menggeplak Matt lagi. "Komisi Perlindungan Anak apaan? Inget umur, udah om-om lu! Lu mau disuntik!"

"Hah? Suntik di pantat? Jangan! Di lengan aja! Lengan, lengan!" teriak Matt.

"Kalo di lengan ntar lu kejang-kejang terus nggak bisa main _game _kesayangan lu itu. Nurut aja!" bentak Mello yang mencoba membuka celana Matt dengan paksa. Tapi Matt berontak.

"Ayo, nggak sakit kok," kata suster.

"Bohong! Kalo nggak sakit mana mungkin gue nggak mau," teriak Matt makin berontak. Ini praktek dokter kulit atau dokter kejiwaan sih?

"Itu karena kesalah otak lu!" bentak Mello. "Ato gue bakar PS lu semuanya? PSP, NDS, Nintendo Wii, dan semua konsol sekaligus DVD _game_-nya?"

"Ja…jangan."

"Biar lu bisa cepet-cepet main _game_!" bentak Mello. "Nurut! N-U-R-U-T!"

"Me, Mello. Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Matt menatap Mello serius, kayak hidupnya tinggal sejengkal upil lagi.

"Apa-apaan sih lu?!" bentak Mello.

"Bilang, Mell. Aku nggak mau mati sia-sia sebelum tahu perasaanmu," kata Matt.

"Iya, iya. Gue cinta lu, Matt. C-I-N-T-A, Matt! Asal lu mau disuntik biar cepet sembuh. Lu gak bakal mati cuma suntik di pantat doang, Jeevas!" kata Mello.

"Ta…tapi aku nggak mencintaimu, Mello. Sorry, Mel," kata Matt dan si suster ngakak gila.

Mello kelewat marah dan merebut suntikan itu dari tangan suster. "Gue suntik lu ampe mati!"

Ketika Mello akan menusuk pantat Matt, Matt berusaha menghentikan Mello dengan meraih tangan Mello menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Tidaakkkk!" teriak Mello menjauhkan tangannya. "Jangan pegang gue dengan tangan terkutuk itu!"

"Makanya jangan suntik sampe mati," ujar Matt. "Gue pingin hidup lebih lama dan menikahi Nene Anegasaki."

Mello pingin menyadarkan kembali kalo Nene Anegasaki yang ada di Video Game itu sudah dinikahi orang lain. Tapi mungkin Matt bakal berontak dan malah nekat menikahi Mello. Tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh. Biarkan Matt dalam imajinasinya. Biarkan dia. Biarkan. Biarkan.

Mello memberikan suntikan itu pada suster. Akhirnya Matt mau buka celana dan disuntik pantatnya oleh jarum jahanam itu.

Siku kiri Matt bertopang pada tangan kanan Mello, tangan kanan Matt mencengkeram lengan kiri Mello, dan Matt menenggelamkan mukanya di bahu Mello, kayak suntikan itu bakal memakan separuh pantatnya seperti Cacing Besar Alaska. Mello sabar aja asalkan Matt nggak menyentuhnya dengan tangan monster itu.

"Jangan kaget ya," kata suster, yang nggak mungkin kedengeran oleh Matt karena pikirannya udah melayang ke dunia sana.

.

"Semoga cepat sembuh," kata suster melambai pada Mello dan Matt setelah memberikan obat yang diresepkan dokter.

"Sa…sakit," kata Matt megangin pantatnya.

"Sial, gue sibuk di kelompok mafia dan harus ngurusin lu sampe tangan lu sembuh?"

"Nggak usah diurusin juga nggak apa," kata Matt.

"Kalo nggak diurusin lu pasti main _game _terus. Lu udah dilarang main _game_! Makanan instan juga nggak boleh!" bentak Mello.

JLEEEBB!

Dilarang main _game_. Dilarang main _game_. Dilarang main _game_. Dilarang main _game_. Dilarang main _game_. Dilarang main _game_. Dilarang main _game_. Dilarang main _game_. Dilarang main _game_. Dilarang main _game_.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benak Matt dan sangat mengganggu kenormalan otaknya yang habis mengalami cobaan terberat, suntikan pantat.

"Mihael~" panggil Matt, yang tumben pake nama asli.

"Apaan? Jangan sebut gue dengan nama itu lagi! Ntar kalo Kira muncul gimana?!"

"Bukannya kamu sibuk nyaingin Near? Urusin aja dulu kelompok mafianya biar cepet-cepet jadi bos mafia," kata Matt.

"Nggak. Lu bakal ngerepotin kalo tangan lu nggak sembuh," kata Mello. "Apartemen gue bakal berjejer virus-virus monster."

"Tapi…"

Mello mengacungkan pistolnya dan Matt langsung mengerti kalo kata-kata Mello itu mutlak. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Dimulailah penderitaan Matt paling menyakitkan.

.

**Omake**

**.**

"Halo," ujar Near di seberang telepon. "Matt, apakah…"

"Ini gue, Mello!" bentak Mello.

"Oh, kenapa kau yang mengangkat?"

"Tangan Matt lagi diharamkan untuk menyentuh apa pun! Tangannya alergi!" kata Mello.

Jeda sesaat.

"Jadi, kalau yang ngangkat teleponnya Matt itu Mello, yang mandiin Matt juga Mello?" tanya Near polos. Penasaran nggak kira-kira.

"Nggak sampe segitunya!" bentak Mello. "Ada apaan?"

"Tadinya saya mau minta tolong untuk masalah _hacking_. Tapi karena sepertinya tidak bisa, Gevani saja yang…"

"Jangan minta tolong sama Matt! Dia itu cuma punya gue!" bentak Mello keras-keras, tapi karena Matt yang duduk di sofa langsung melotot curiga, Mello meluruskannya. "Maksudnya anak buah yang gue punya! Cuma gue yang bisa nyuruh-nyuruh dia!"

"Oke, bilang ke dia cepat sembuh ya," kata Near.

"Nggak usah ngomong yang nggak perlu!" bentak Mello memutuskan sambungan dengan kasar yang membuat Matt si pemilik hape dengan tangan diborgol ke belakang mau nangis liat hape kesayangannya di tangan orang macam Mello.

"Mello, lepasin tangan gue," kata Matt. "Pingin main."

"Sembuh dulu baru main!" bentak Mello yang sibuk bikin makan malam. Waduh, Matt yang tangannya diborgol makannya gimana ya? Jangan-jangan…

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Aneh kah? Aneh? Aneh? Waktu author di dokter sih nggak selebay si Matt. Pengalaman author disuntik kayak gitu, jadi pingin berbagi penderitaan. XD

Matt: gue ceritanya gimana makannya tuh?

Author: disuapin Mello~ XD

Mello: itu mau lu author sialan!  
*tembak mati*

Author: emang begitu.. Fuh.  
*gak kena*

Mello: si Matt biarin makan pake tangan kanan!

Author: ntar pas borgol dilepas, si Matt kabur bawa PSP, gimana?

Mello: PSP-nya gue sita semua.

Author: Matt punya tempat rahasia lho~

Mello: *melotot ke Matt*

Matt: T.T

Mello: kenapa Near muncul di Omake doang? Gue pingin mencincang dia di sini!

Author: si Near banyak job, gak kayak kalian. Wahahahaha. Sekarang nganggur kan? XDD

Near: tidak juga. Di mana ada saya selalu ada Mello. Para pembuat fanfic itu antusias sekali membantu Mello untuk mengalahkan saya.

Mello: enak aja! Kita juga banyak kerjaan woy!

Author: apaan? Buktinya di Death Note _live action_ kalian gak pada muncul. Cuma Near yang muncul di L: Change the World. Biar pun cakepan Near yang albino XD Tapi kalian gak muncul, padahal Demegawa yang gak penting aja ada =_= wah, kalian lebih nggak penting kah?

Mello: *siap meledak*

Matt: kita tutup _talkshow_ gak penting ini dengan gembira sebelum Mello meledak. Tolong reviewnya ya~ Reader yang baik hati~

Mello: Sialaaaannnnn ! Siapa sutradaranya Death Note _live action _?!

Author: review, review XD


End file.
